


A Late Night Rendez-Vous

by Lonaargh



Series: Sterek [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, First Meeting, M/M, cute ish, they're neighbours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonaargh/pseuds/Lonaargh
Summary: It's 3 AM when Derek wakes up because somewhere, someone is screaming. Loudly. And sure, this is Beacon Hills where there are bloodcurdling screams every five minutes. And sure, it's 3 in the fucking morning. And sure, it's cold outside. But will that stop Derek from getting out of bed and checking up on his new neighbour? Of course not!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheyanneChika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/gifts).



> I wrote this fic for CheyanneChika as a Secret Santa gift. More will follow! Sorry I'm so late, there were some technical difficulties with the previous gift so I had to alter and rush this. I hope you still enjoy! *smooches*
> 
> Also, the whole poisonous/venomous convo is coming from [ Tumblr :)](http://jasonxbones.tumblr.com/post/74948769424/poisonous-vs-venomous-for-more-funny-images-and)

Derek sat bolt upright in his bed, his black hair sticking out every which way, the last strands of his dream quickly evaporating. What… what had happened? Why was he awake? Then he heard it again, a bloodcurdling scream.

Derek kicked his blankets off and jumped out of bed. Someone, somewhere, was screaming loud enough to wake him. The scream hadn't come from inside his house... so where DID it come from? Derek was just about to give up looking, thinking it might have been a television set too loudly, when he heard the scream again. It was coming from his neighbour's house. A skinny boy had moved in there just yesterday. Why was he screaming?

He must be in trouble! Why else would someone scream like that, if they aren't being murdered or robbed right now?

Derek dashed out of his house, he didn't care that he was only wearing his pajama pants and nothing else. (Possibly also nothing underneath those pants, who has time to think about this when coming to someone's aid, really?) Derek ran across the lawn, ignoring the cold wetness of the dew on the grass between his toes, and up his neighbor's front porch. Inside the house he could see that the lights were still on, even though the curtains were drawn. Inside he could hear someone talking in a hysterical pitched voice, but he couldn’t quite make out the exact words.

So there he was, standing on his neighbor's porch in the middle of the night, wearing nothing but his pajama pants. Derek suddenly felt slightly silly. What if he's wrong about this?

But then he heard the scream again. Much louder this time and definitely coming from inside the house. This was no joke. Someone really was in danger!

Kick down the door! No time to waste! Derek needed to get inside! NOW!

With a well executed roundhouse kick, he planted his foot against the wooden bulk of the door. The door immediately gave way to Derek's werewolf strength and opened with a loud CRACK. Splinters flew everywhere, the little glass window in the door itself shattered. But Derek didn't acknowledge any of this. He stormed inside, not even noticing the little glass splinters cutting his feet. The scream had come from inside the kitchen. He strode on, turning the corner to the kitchen.

Derek turned the corner and stumbled, almost literally, on his neighbor. His neighbor who was standing on a chair in the kitchen, glowering at Derek with amber eyes.

"Who the hell are you, and how did you get inside?" 

Derek looked around wildly, searching for the cause of the obvious distress. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not alright!" The man shouted back at him, "I am standing on a chair, hiding from a monster tarantula that just disappeared under the table!" He seemed close to hysterics. 

Derek felt his mouth drop open when his brain made the connection for him. He had come rushing over in the middle of the night, kicking his neighbour’s door open because- "A monster tarantula?" he asked, making certain he had heard correctly.

"Yes! It snuck up on me while I was making a late night snack."

Derek sighed, "Listen, Mister... eh... Mister..."

"Stiles, Stilinski. Yes, Stiles Stilinski. No, it's not my real name. Please don't ask."

"Listen, Stiles," Derek went on, "Are you honestly telling me you're standing on that chair because you are afraid of a spider?"

Stiles narrowed his eyes at Derek, pointing an accusatory finger at him, “Are you honestly telling me that you came into _my_ house on the day of my dau- no, wait, scratch that. Why are you mocking my phobias?! I’m telling you, it’s a tarantula! Those mofos are fucking poisonous!”

“Venomous.” Derek crouched down, peering underneath the table. This was ridiculous. This would teach him not to dash out of bed at the first scream he heard. Beacon Hills was famous for bloodcurdling screams in the middle of the night. He should’ve known better.

“What?” Stiles deflated again, his panic momentarily forgotten as he glowered at Derek.

“It’s a venomous spider. If you bite something and you die, it’s poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it’s venomous,” Derek stated matter of factly. He was a werewolf. He knew about this sort of stuff and it was one of his pet peeves when people mixed the two terms up. 

“Well… what if the spider bites me, and the spider dies?”

“That means you’re poisonous, I just explained this. Try to keep up,” Derek mumbled, now getting on his hands and knees to crawl underneath the table. He was sure he’d seen something move there.

“Fair enough, fair enough. What if the spider bites itself and **I** die?”

“That’s voodoo. Stay away from voodoo. It’s bad for you.”

“Duly noted. What if it bites me and someone else dies?”

Aha! There the little fucker was! “That’s correlation, not causation.” Careful now, don’t want to spook it so it runs off again. 

“What if we bite each other and neither of us dies but there is some swelling going on in certain places?”

When pressed for it later, Derek would claim that he was too focused on capturing the spider to really notice what he was saying. Whatever the cause, he _swears_ that he didn’t mean anything by it when he said, “That’s just kinky.” His fingers closed around the spider, gingerly trapping it in his hand.

When he reemerged from underneath the table he saw Stiles still standing on the chair, but this time he was wearing a smug smirk, “Kinky, huh?”

Cheeks burning, Derek didn’t answer but walked outside (through the doorway with the wrecked door still hanging from one hinge) to release the dangerous tarantula. Of course, it wasn’t a tarantula, nor was it particularly dangerous to anything but insects. But he felt it would be best to not tell Stiles this.

“The spider is outside, you can come down again,” he told Stiles when he came back. Obviously relieved, Stiles climbed down from the chair and walked up to Derek, smiling.

“Thanks for saving my hide there, can I repay you with a cup of coffee?” He laughed out loud when they both looked at the kitchen clock at the same time. “Tomorrow, obviously. Or whenever you’re available really. And then we can continue those fascinating biology lessons you started,” this last statement was accompanied by a wink that should be illegal.

“I… yes… well… Yes.” Derek stuttered, his hand flying up to awkwardly rub the back of his neck. _Ah, why the hell not,_ he decided, _this guy is cute_. “Sure. Tomorrow evening? Eight?”

“It’s a date,” Stiles held out his hand, “I didn’t quite catch your name, Mr?”

Derek shook the warm hand, “Hale. Derek Hale.”

“Well, Mister Hale. See you tomorrow.”

A little while later Derek strolled back over the cold lawn to his own house, trying to ignore the hammering of his heart. His heart that made a double flip when he heard Stiles call after him.

“Derek!”

“Stiles?” Would he insist on having the coffee now? The words ‘kinky’ and ‘biology lessons’ danced through his brain as all sorts of fantasies popped up in his imagination.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY DOOR?!”

Ah. Right. That.

 


End file.
